Genji/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * " " Mid-game swap * "Genji is with you." * "Genji here." * "Genji is here." (Sentai skin) Respawning * "Again!" * "Let us hope for a different outcome." * "I return to the fight." * "I will not falter!" * "I will not waste this chance." * "The battle continues." * " " * " " Being Resurrected * "You have saved me again, Dr. Ziegler." Using Abilities Deflect * "Come on..." * " " * "Try me!" * "I am ready." * " " Dragonblade * " " - ''Ryūjin no ken o kurae! - (self/enemies) * ''"The dragon becomes me!" (allies) In-Game Quotes Capturing the objective * "I am taking the objective. Join me." * "The objective is mine. Be quick about it." * "We must press our advantage and seize victory." Defend * "Defend as one. Victory is near." * "I am defending." * "Our point is under attack, let us welcome our guests." * "Victory draws near. Defend! * We are losing the objective, push them back." * "Our point is under attack, let us rid ourselves of these unwanted guests." Healing * " I am healed." * "I need healing." * "I am repaired." * "I require healing." Payload * "Keep the payload in motion." * "Push forward." * "Push the payload." * "Stop the payload." * "The payload is moving, stop it." * "The payload is stopped. And here I thought we had a plan." * "The payload is stopped. Get it moving!" * "The payload moves, we must keep it safe." * "We need to stop the payload, converge upon it." On-Fire * "My warrior spirit burns!" * "I am on fire!" Teleporter * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." * "Enemy teleporter detected." * "I found the teleporter." * "The enemy teleporter is no longer our concern." Turret * "Enemy turret destroyed." * "Enemy turret ahead." Ultimate * "My blade is ready to be unleashed." * "My ultimate is ready." * "The dragon and I are one." Kills * "An excellent fight." * "I learned that from my brother." * "Know yourself in the face of death." * "Like cutting through silk" * "Think upon your actions." * "We will battle again." * "We will fight again." * " " * " " * " " * " " Killing Hanzo * "I am victorious this time, brother." Killing Reaper * "Mock death at your own peril." Killing Zenyatta * "I have the upper hand this time, Master." Communication Wheel Normal Voice Lines * "Attack the objective." * "Greetings." * "Hello." * "I understand." * "Thank you." * "Very well." Unlockable Voice Lines * "A steady blade balances the soul." (default) * "Come on!" * " " * " " * " " * "Measure twice, cut once." * " " * " " * "Ha! Simple." * " " * "You are only human." * "I was hoping for a challenge." (Summer Games) * "My halloween costume?....Cyborg ninja." ''(Halloween) * ''" " (Winter Wonderland) Pre-game lines * "Empty your mind. Focus on the task at hand." * "I will strike our enemies where they do not expect." * " " * " " * "The battle commences." On Hanamura * "I passed many an hour of my misspent youth here." * "Ramen! sigh It's just not the same anymore." * "This was once my home." On Nepal * "Ah. Just setting foot here sets my soul at ease." * "Only here do I not feel outcast." * "This is my home now." On Numbani * "Even here, I feel an outcast." On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "It is beautiful here... I could never appreciate it before." Pre-Game Conversations With Hanzo With McCree With Mercy With Sombra With Winston With Zarya With Zenyatta (On King's Row, Eichenwalde or Hollywood): Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Japanese 5 4 3 2 1 After this there will be only one victor. Behind you. Eliminate the target. Fall back. Farewell. Faster than sight. Fate smiles upon me. Flow like water. Get out of there. Move! Honor the fallen. How our enemies awake, this is our chance. I am certain of it. I am victorious, brother. In balance find peace. I move to strike. I need armor. I need help. I need shields. I still have much to learn. I will make use of this. I will strike our enemies where they do not expect. I will not falter. I will not waste this chance. I’m fortunate for you. I’m with you. It comes to this, do not falter. It is an honor. It was nothing. Just my style. Life and death balance on the edge of my blade. Like cutting through silk. Let’s finish this quickly. Measure twice, cut once. My aim is unerring. My name is.....Green cyborg ninja dude! My skills improve. My spirit grows strong. My task is not complete On my way. Our enemies return. Our enemies have the upper hand for now, let us turn the tables. Press the attack. Revenge takes only the one who seeks it. Set up here. Simple. Sniper, be weary. So this is what’s become of you, a pity. Something for my trouble. Stand together, die together. Swift as the wind. That was another life. The advantage is mine. The battle draws to its conclusion, we must attack. The winds of death are strong. There’s no time to dwell on the past, now we fight. Think of your actions. Time is against us. Press on. To know yourself, is to be at peace. Watch yourself. Well struck. You are worthy. Category:Quotes